Unnatural Disaster
by LadyRaedy
Summary: Hermione vanishes from the wizard world. Malfoy has to retrieve her. He won't be expecting the new Hermione. M for Language/Alcohol/Smut
1. Detention

**AUTHOR: **Lady Raedy  
**TITLE: **Unnatural Disaster  
**RATING: **M  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,592  
**SUMMARY: **While serving detention, Draco takes a file out of the Hogwarts cabinets, not knowing that by doing so, he erased all record of Hermione Granger from the Hogwarts history. It was like she'd never gone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore sends Malfoy into the muggle world to retrieve the magic Hermione from the muggle world where she's being smothered. What he doesn't expect though, is the Hermione he sees in the muggle world. Hermione is causing all kinds of trouble, being a basic bad girl. When Malfoy sees her, can he handle it?

**A/N:** Here's my new story guys. :) It starts kind of slow, and my chapter lengths are sort of bi polar. But it will pick up. I promise. And I also promise that it's aptly rated. And that my other story will resume soon. Don't hate me for that. It's just been so hectic with the start of term, i've been so busy. Anyhow, this was just a story i've had lying around for some time now.  
Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: Detention**

"Mr. Malfoy! Do you have something that you would like to share with the entire class?" Professor McGonagall scolded Draco Malfoy for talking while she was giving instruction.

Malfoy snickered rudely and said "No, Professor McGonagall. Sorry." He rolled his eyes as she turned her back though, as if to say that he wasn't really serious.

Hermione Granger shook her head in annoyance at this boy. He got away with enough in Professor Snape's class just because Snape was the head of his house, Slytherin. She personally thought that he should be punished as much as possible in other classes to make up for the favouritism that was shown in that class. Malfoy had enough of a problem without the special treatment he got from some of the Hogwarts teachers. He had a head the size of a hot air balloon, and Hermione was quite sure that it was just as full of hot air as a hot air balloon. Of course, he didn't literally have a head the size of a hot air balloon, but speaking on terms of his ego, he had to be pretty close.

Draco Malfoy had girls fawning all over him around every corner, and his exceptional grades caused teachers to reward him with praise that he didn't deserve. The only time Hermione could recall that he'd received detention was in first year when him, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and herself were forced to go to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, the game keeper. He'd certainly deserved more detentions than that. Not only was he favoured for being handsome and intelligent, he was also a pure-blood, a pure-blood with a particularly well known name. This put him in good favour with all of his fellow Slytherins, and anyone who was thick enough to think that pure-blood made him better in any way. Hermione was actually quite sure that his pure-blood was the result of a long line of in-breeding.

Lovely.

He was talking again, and Hermione could hear him from all the way across the room. She couldn't understand exactly what he was saying, but she was quite sure that it was some random string of insults directed at some random, innocent individual.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall spun on Draco, causing him to jump in his seat slightly. "I have already asked you to stop talking in my class, especially when I'm trying to teach. I'm sorry to tell you that you have already wasted your one and only warning. I'll expect to see you after class so I can award you your detention."

"I - I..." Draco obviously hadn't expected to actually receive detention for talking.

"Justice!" Hermione heard Ron whisper on the other side of Harry from her.

"After class," was all that Professor McGonagall said.

Malfoy was silent for the rest of class. He didn't seem to want a double detention. Pity he wasn't already getting a double detention. It would've been like double-justice. Hermione smiled at the thought. Class was over a few minutes later, and all of the students in the class filed out except for Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've had to warn you several times in other class times that you shouldn't be talking in my class. Perhaps a detention with Mr. Filch will help you learn your lesson. You'll spend Saturday night with Mr. Filch alphabetizing student files in the work room. If Mr. Filch feels that you need more time to finish your task, then it will be in his power to make you come back next Saturday. I'd suggest that you do your best while you're there."

Malfoy nodded with a bored look on his face and strode from the room when she was finished telling him about his detention, grumbling a string of profanities under his breath. He thought it was absolutely ridiculous that he was getting detention for merely talking. It was harmless.

In the Great Hall for lunch after McGonagall's class, he accidently bumped into Harry Potter. "Watch where you're going, you worthless lump." He bitterly insulted Harry, though it hadn't been his fault.

"Why don't you take your own advice, ferret." Harry shot back.

"Oh, please, Potter. Get over yourself."

"Like I'm the one that needs to get over myself. What's your detention anyhow Malfoy? Scrubbing floors? Where you belong?"

"If only. You seem to have things reversed. Actually, all I have to do is organize some files. Maybe I'll do a little editing on yours, maybe make you a little less popular. We'll see how you take that." He sneered cruelly at Harry.

"Why don't you just - " He was cut off by Hermione coming and pulling him away.

"Come on, Harry, and Malfoy, you can just shove it." They turned and walked away. Malfoy laughed mockingly and turned to go on his way. Maybe it would be Granger's file he would do a little editing on.

_______________________________________

Saturday night was two days later, and Malfoy met Mr. Filch in his office a few minutes after eight. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a bitter look on his face. There really wasn't a point to manually organizing files when it could just be done by magic. He knew he wouldn't get away with using magic though, as they had all of these things set up specifically for students who were serving detention. There were little blocks set up by the teachers that prevented the students from using magic on their tasks.

"Draco Malfoy, huh?" Mr. Filch had a smile that was a bit edgy and mean.

Malfoy nodded his head. "How long do I have to be here for?"

"You're here until eleven, and you'll be organizing files the whole time. First, I have to explain some things." He paused and made sure Malfoy was listening before continuing. "You're obviously not allowed to use magic. If you even try, an alarm will go off, telling on you, and you'll be back next week. Whatever you do, _don't _take any of the files out of the cabinets. You can take them out to put them in the right spot, but if you remove any of the files from the cabinets, we'll know."

"What difference is that going to make?" The sneer on Malfoy's face was becoming less prominent and was slowly being replaced with a look of curiosity.

"It could mess with the balance of the person's file in question. Things will change. One dimwitted kid tried it before, and it was bad news."

"Right." Malfoy re-crossed his arms and followed Filch into a room filled from floor to ceiling, several rows deep, and many rows in the middle with filing cabinets.

"It's every student that ever attended Hogwarts. Last week's kid got half way through G, so you'll finish G, and H. I'll be back at eleven, and if you aren't finished with H, you'll be back next week."

Malfoy said nothing but watched Mr. Filch leave the room. The drawer in which he was supposed to start was opened, and several feet off of the ground. If he wasn't allowed to use magic, how was he supposed to get to the drawer? He searched the room, and found a tall ladder. That must be it.

He rolled the ladder to the drawer and steadily climbed up. He started at the back of the drawer. He guessed that the names that came first were supposed to be in the back, going alphabetically forward. The first name was Goyle, Gregory, followed by Gaunt, Marvolo. He flipped the two around and moved to the next one. Goldstein, Anthony was next and he placed it between the Gaunt and Goyle. He told himself that if he saw an exciting name, he'd read the contents. He continued in this fashion until he came upon Granger, Hermione.

This was definitely worth reading. He pulled it out, and opened the folder.

_**Granger, Hermione  
Born:**__ September 19, 1979  
__**Parents:**__ Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Both muggles. Currently living in London, England. Occupied as  
muggle "dentists."  
__**Status:**__ Muggle-born, 7th Year  
__**Information on Ms. Granger:**__  
Currently a NEWT student, received all O's on O.W.L.s with the exception of one E. In training to be an Auror. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Past member of an organization called Dumbledore's Army. Shows potential to become a great assistance to Harry Potter in tasks given to him.  
_

There were a few more sentences and a picture of her at age 11 at the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts. Without thinking Malfoy took the file, creased the folder down the middle, and stuffed it in the pocket of his robes. There had to be something that could be done with this.

He finished all the way through H before Mr. Filch came to retrieve him, but barely.

"You finished H?" Filch asked. It seemed that he didn't expect him to finish.

"Yeah, check yourself." Malfoy said, coldly.

"Alright, well you can go back to your commons now." Filch said, handing him a slip of paper that was signed. "Give that to McGonagall Monday in class. Your detention's been served."

Malfoy took the paper and headed back to his dormitory. He threw his pajamas on, and fell into bed, despite the fact that it was Saturday night.

_____________________________________________

The next morning was Sunday, Malfoy woke up, dressed, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw as he skimmed the hall that Granger wasn't with Potty or the Weasel, who were surprisingly not sitting next to eachother.

He sat down next to Crabbe and started dishing up his plate. Morning post arrived, and he paid no attention. He was still tired from the night before, and somehow his arms were a bit sore. He needed to fix that. Maybe a good fist fight with Potter... He quickly decided another detention wasn't worth it.

After breakfast, he was walking through the hall when he saw Harry and Romilda Vane in a rather wet embrace. When had that happened?

"Keep the PDA to a minimal would you Potter? I find it rather repulsive?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and rolled his eyes. "Not you again, Malfoy."

"Yeah, me again, Potter." He spat Harry's name like it was a germ. "Where's Granger to keep you in line anyway?"

"Who?" Harry looked genuinely confused.

"Granger, you idiot. You know, brown bushy hair, follows you and Weaselby around everywhere."

"I don't know who you're talking about. And Ron and I haven't spoken for almost a year." Harry was looking at Malfoy like he was truly insane.

"What are you talking about? You were with him in Transfiguration yesterday. I'm not stupid." Maybe he was... was he dreaming?  
"Obviously, you need to go to the hospital wing Malfoy." Harry had a look of humor about his face, like Malfoy was saying the funniest thing.

"Whatever." Malfoy didn't know what to do, so he merely turned and walked away. That was strange. He was one hundred percent sure that he'd seen Ron and Harry together the previous day. And what was he getting at, pretending he didn't know who Granger was.

As the day went on, he realized that Harry wasn't the only one acting strange. Pansy Parkinson had gotten very stiff when he'd mentioned the fact that Harry was pretending not to know who Hermione Granger was.

"Who's Hermione Granger?" Pansy asked.

"Are you kidding? Gryffindor, hair like a trampoline, how could you not know who she is, you guys have been in fights before."

"Are you okay Drakey?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "There's no one named Hermione Granger in Gryffindor, and I certainly haven't been in a fight with someone named Hermione before."

Draco decided that he didn't want to talk to her if she was going to be in on the joke, so he got up without a word and headed for dinner.

When the evening post came, an owl he didn't recognize dropped in front of him. He quickly opened the letter, and realized that it was from Dumbledore. That was strange, normally Potter was the one getting the letters from Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_It is very necessary that you come to my office as soon as you get this letter. I'm afraid I have an emergency that involves you. I'll explain when you arrive. _

_Thank you,  
Professor Dumbledore_

Malfoy was confused, but decided it could be a family emergency, so he quickly hurried to leave the Great Hall and headed for Dumbledore's office.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. Dumbledore was waiting for him when he entered. He wasn't the only one in the room. Professors Snape and McGonagall were also present.

"What am I here for?" He asked as he looked from face to face about the room.

"I have just been informed by Mr. Filch that a student folder is missing from the filing cabinets. I'm afraid that you were the last one in the filing room, and it must be you that has the file." Dumbledore's voice was gentle, but Draco could feel that he was in trouble.

"What are you talking about?" His first approach was to play dumb.

"Have you noticed anything different today Malfoy?" Snape asked from the corner. "Perhaps the absence of a one Miss Granger?"

"I - yeah." He decided to admit it. Obviously something really had happened.

"When you took the folder from the cabinet last night, it erased all record of Hermione Granger from Hogwarts. It's now as if Hermione was never at this school, but she is now trapped in a muggle world." Professor McGonagall contributed to the conversation.

"So what?" Malfoy asked. He wasn't sure what they were implying. "Can't I just put the folder back and make everything normal."

"That's the problem Draco." Dumbledore said. "No, you can't. We have to have consent from her. I'm not sure why, but we have to have her knowingly sign the file that was removed before things will go back to normal. Your Professors and I have discussed this, and we all feel that since you took the folder from the cabinet and brought this mess about the innocent Miss Granger, you must be the one to retrieve her from the muggle world and inform her of the mistakes that have been made, and bring her back to sign the file."

"Me? But I don't even know what to do, and I have school!" He hadn't been expecting something like this.

"Yes, you. Your studies will be put on a temporary hiatus. When you return and Miss Granger signs the file, you will be back to this moment in time and everything will be back to normal. So in all technicality, you won't have missed any schoolwork."  
"I - do I have to go alone?" He didn't much care for the idea of going into a muggle community to fetch a muggle born and bring her back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, but we will come after you if you take longer than three weeks, and we will spend the rest of the evening preparing you to go. You'll leave in the morning." Dumbledore said.

"Preparing me how?" The look on his face was now one of shock.

"We have memories that were unknowingly retracted from the new Hermione to show you, and we also have a few muggle things that we need to show you about, so you fit in better." McGonagall said.

"Right, when do we start?" Malfoy asked.

"Now," Dumbledore said.

**A/N: P.S. **Feedback!! What did you think of my new story? If there's anything that doesn't make sense, ask me. I tried my best to get the gist of the explanation into the first chapter. And yes, I know there are two author notes, and that memories can't be unknowingly retracted.


	2. Her Secret Revealed

**AUTHOR: **Lady Raedy  
**TITLE: **Unnatural Disaster  
**RATING: **M  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,581  
**SUMMARY: **While serving detention, Draco takes a file out of the Hogwarts cabinets, not knowing that by doing so, he erased all record of Hermione Granger from the Hogwarts history. It was like she'd never gone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore sends Malfoy into the muggle world to retrieve the magic Hermione from the muggle world where she's being smothered. What he doesn't expect though, is the Hermione he sees in the muggle world. Hermione is causing all kinds of trouble, being a basic bad girl. When Malfoy sees her, can he handle it?

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews. :) I'm hoping to get my next chapters edited and up soon.  
Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2: Her Secret Revealed**

"Now?" Malfoy asked. "What are we doing?"

"I'm going to take you into my memory pensieve and show you some of the memories that we retracted from an unknowing Hermione." Dumbledore said. "It should take us about an hour, and when we're finished, you're going to go through a few basic muggle devices so that you're not entirely out of your element, and we're going to give you some clothes and money so you fit in."

"Okay." Malfoy was hesitant as he followed Dumbledore to a large bowl filled with a silvery liquid sitting on a shelf.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning at seven o'clock sharp Professors." Dumbledore turned to Draco and said, "follow my lead." He submerged his entire face into the liquid, and abruptly vanished. Draco hesitantly did the same.

He found himself falling with silvery shadows around him. Figures slowly started to form, and he looked around to find himself in the hallways of a building that looked like an institution.

"This is a younger Hermione," said Dumbledore. "This is before the trouble started. I believe it was an important part of what made her what she is today."

Draco saw a figure slumped against a wall across from a doorway. The window in the door was the only source of light in the hallway. Inside the door, Draco could see a woman sitting behind a desk, and two people, a couple, sitting in front of her. The figure slumped against the wall was a younger version of Hermione. She looked to be about eleven or twelve. She also looked moderately miserable.

"I just don't understand." He heard the woman that was a part of the couple in the room talk. "Hermione's always been such a good girl, and so smart."

"I most certainly don't think that the problem with Hermione is that she's not smart enough." The woman behind the desk spoke.

"Well, what could the problem be?" The man asked.

"I think that it might be that she's bored. Something about being an average child isn't enough for her. She's constantly searching for something to entertain her, and the higher level books and papers just aren't cutting it for her any more. I would have to say that she feels a little out of place here. I couldn't say where I think she would be comfortable." The lady behind the desk replied.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" The man looked very concerned. Malfoy guessed that this was Hermione's father, and the woman her mother. He wasn't yet sure who the lady behind the desk was though.

"I would say, maybe take her on a little vacation. Let her see some sights. She might feel a little bit better when she gets back."

"Right, we'll do anything," said Hermione's mother.

Malfoy noticed the young Hermione crying on the floor. Suddenly she burst out in rage, she stood up and stormed down the hall. As she passed the open doors, they slammed shut. The window in one of the doors shattered to a million pieces, but Hermione didn't stop. No one would know what had happened, after all, no one knew she had magic. At least he didn't think anyone knew.

"So, she's magic, but no one does anything about it?" Malfoy turned to Dumbledore with his question.

"No one knows that the problem is that she's magic. She never received a letter from Hogwarts, so she barely knows herself. All she knows is that she has powers she can't control. As she gets older though, she'll learn a little bit more control over her magic, and she'll start using it to get what she wants. That's all we need to see from this memory."

The next thing Draco knew, he was being thrown out of the memory, and he hit the floor in Dumbledore's office with a loud thud.

"The next memory," Dumbledore spoke from a standing position, and Malfoy guessed that he hadn't fallen, "is of when she tells her friends. This is when things start to get a bit more out of control for the people around her and more under control for herself. She's learning to manipulate those around her."

Malfoy said nothing as he stood up and watched Dumbledore scooping up the memory that was currently in the giant bowl and replacing it with a new memory from a glass phial.

"After you," Dumbledore said, and Malfoy led the way into the memory.

Everything materialized in this memory just as it had in the last memory, starting from silvery shadows and slowly taking a solid shape. He found that they were in a room that obviously belonged to a girl. There were sheer pink curtains and a short pink lamp on top of a small desk covered in beautiful filigree. He noticed that the lights were dimmed, and he saw a group of girls that were probably about thirteen or fourteen in the corner. He moved closer and saw that there were four of them, and Hermione was leaned over a compilation of colored candles and she began to speak to the three girls around her.

"I'm going to tell you guys all something that I've never told anyone before. You're all my best friends, and you have to swear that you won't run, and you won't tell anyone. Not even you're parents."

They nodded, and Hermione continued. "You can't be afraid, I promise it's not a bad thing. It might seem scary at first, but really it will do nothing but help us. We could have everything that we want." Again, they nodded in unison. They were like robots, and Hermione had a dictatorship's air about her.

Hermione turned to the pink lamp that Draco had noticed upon his arrival and closed her eyes. He could see the crease on her forehead as she concentrated deeply. Slowly the lamp began to rise from the table and move to the left. She opened her eyes and put her hand in front of her to direct the lamp. She moved it closer the girls, and then back to herself before setting it gently back on its resting surface, all without a wand, and without touching it.

"How?" One of the girls muttered. They didn't seem scared, but Draco couldn't be sure.

Hermione made her way back to the circle on the floor that they had formed around the candles.

"I don't know," she said. I've always been able to do weird stuff like that, but recently I've figured out that if I think really hard and try to make anything, aside from people, do something, I can."

"But, why?" A different girl asked.

"I don't know now, do I? Otherwise I'd be able to tell you more."

"How is it supposed to get us what we want?" Another girl asked. Draco had given up trying to track the speaker every time there was a sound. He couldn't keep up with the three unfamiliar faces and Hermione.

"Well, I can do more. Like, if I say the words _infernotia _and focus on something really hard, it catches fire."

Draco looked at Dumbledore who had been watching the girls like they were a movie and asked, "So she's making up her own kind of magic, and doing it all without a wand?"

"Yes, she's a very talented witch that way, but if her mind were to wander in a dark direction, she could cause a great lot of trouble amongst the muggles. That's why it's important that you get her to sign before anything to epic occurs."

Draco nodded. "I think I can do that. Is this the last memory?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I think that these two memories have told you everything that we can get from her mind. Now we're going back to my office for a little while, before you go off to get some sleep."

The fell out of the memory just as they had the first time.

"What muggle objects do I have to learn about." Draco had dropped the attitude several minutes ago, and was now curious. He'd already pinched himself at least twice, trying to wake himself up.

"I have a book for you to look through before you go to sleep. There's a picture and an explanation for the most basic and important of the inventions." Dumbledore handed Malfoy a book from his desk before adding, "now go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning in my office at seven o'clock sharp. I expect you to be on time."

Dismissed, Malfoy turned for the door and went to the Slytherin Dungeon with the book in his hands. He settled into his bed, propped up on the pillow, not wanting to be seen in the Commons with a book about muggles.

_"__Basic Muggle Devices__" _was the title. It was a real book. People chose to read books about muggles on purpose, and for _fun_. Draco almost shuttered at the thought. He flipped to the first page and began to read.

_"No. 1: The light and switch.  
The muggle light is much like the wizard light, and causes a fluorescent glow to descend upon all things in its wake. The difference being that the muggles do not use magic to ignite and put out the light. Instead they have switches, where the light is on when the knobby switch is up, and off when it's down. Mostly known as the light." _

There was a picture of a light bulb. Draco wasn't a moron, he'd seen one of those before. But obviously the writer of the book _was_ a moron. It was the stupidest book Draco had ever seen.

_"No. 2: The television.  
The muggle object called a television creates moving pictures (much like our regular pictures) and puts them inside of a box. Sound comes with these pictures, and they can be changed with the push of a button. Also known as a TV or tube._

_"No. 3: The telephone.  
Much like our communication through fire places, muggles use these things to communicate with each other. It's a remote covered in buttons that have numbers 0-9 on them. Each telephone has its own combination of numbers, and to reach a telephone you must dial its specific number. When a telephone is receiving a 'call' it often releases a shrill ringing noise. Also known and a phone, or mobile phone._

_"No. 4: The car.  
The car is a form of transportation for muggles. It's a large metal heap, hollow on the inside for someone to sit inside and has four wheels on the outside bottom. Cars take gas or petroleum. The petrol causes them to go, and a steering wheel on the inside allows the driver control of the direction the car goes. Also known as trucks, vehicles, or buggies." _

The rest of the book continued in a manner much like this. Draco read the first fifty before deciding he knew enough and that he would ask if he could take it with him. He wasn't warming up very well to the idea of going into a muggle community to rescue someone he didn't even like. The idea was very sketchy and he was still trying to wake himself up from a long, intricate dream; or rather, nightmare.

He shoved the book under his pillow and fell asleep. In the morning he awoke suddenly to his lifelike dragon alarm roaring to wake him up. It must be nearly seven. Was he supposed to pack a bag? The general situation was very confusing. He opted to not bring anything, since he wasn't going to be able to bring his trunk with him, he'd have nowhere to put his things. He grabbed the book and hurried to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled and rose to his feet as he entered. "Perfectly on time. I'm glad. Did you learn anything new from that book?"

"Yeah, I uh - I was thinking I could take it with me so that I could consult it." He was trying to be polite, so that Dumbledore wouldn't be so uneasy about letting him go into another room to talk to Professor Snape, which was what he was about to ask. "I was wondering if I could talk to Professor Snape alone for a few moments." Draco requested.

"Well, I suppose I don't see why not. Severus should be here - " Just then the door creaked open and in walked Snape. "Ahh, here he is. Severus, Draco here would like to talk to you in private before he departs."

Snape nodded and Dumbledore vanished out of the room.

Draco had finally convinced himself that he wasn't dreaming, and was now trying his hardest to get out of the pickle he'd put himself in by stealing Hermione's folder.

"You're really making me do this?" The fury that had been hiding under the surface of Draco's words finally made its way to the top.

"Yes, Draco. You're mother has been notified, and she has said that if the Headmaster says it's what's best, then it's what you'll do. So you're not only on my orders, but Dumbledore's and your mother's as well.

Draco huffed in a frustrated manner before saying, "Whose idea was this punishment, because as soon as I'm done with it, they'll be sorry!"

"It was Dumbledore's Draco. I expect you to watch your tone when you're talking about your superiors."

Draco crossed his arms just as Dumbledore entered back into the room. "Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked. Draco just nodded.

"Oh, wait, we have to get you clothes and muggle money first," Dumbledore remembered. "Your robes won't do as you'll be posing as a muggle. But we do have nice clothes for you, so there will be nothing to complain about. Madam Malkin herself took a shot at creating muggle apparel, and it came out very well if I may say so myself. "

Draco rolled his eyes as Dumbledore produced a small stack of clothes. Snape told him that the black slack trousers he had on and the white shirt would be fine for muggle wear, and that he had two more outfits to wear. One was a pair of blue denim trousers and a pull over polo. The second was a pair of cargo type shorts and a simple, blue, cotton t-shirt. Draco took the clothes and the large bag from Snape and put the book and clothes together in the bag.

"And here is one thousand pounds in muggle money. I'm sure it will go far enough. Spend it wisely." Dumbledore handed Draco a stack of crisp paper with a few colors printed on the front, and numbers in the corners.

"We're going to time-turn-apparate you into last night at Hermione's house. You'll be best to knock on the door and ask for Hermione. That's the best information I have for now. We'll be in contact with you though. Just touch the face of this coin," Dumbledore handed Draco a silver coin with the portrait of a woman on it, "when you need help and someone will show up to assist in any way that they can."

Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's shoulder, and before he knew it, they were spinning into the air. Suddenly they landed on a concrete sidewalk in front of a large house with a few hedge bushes in the front yard. "This is her house, and as far as I go." With that, Dumbledore vanished, and Draco was left alone in front of Hermione Granger's muggle house with nothing but his duffle bag flung over his shoulder.


	3. Hermione's Home

**AUTHOR: **Lady Raedy  
**TITLE: **Unnatural Disaster  
**RATING: **M  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,034  
**SUMMARY: **While serving detention, Draco takes a file out of the Hogwarts cabinets, not knowing that by doing so, he erased all record of Hermione Granger from the Hogwarts history. It was like she'd never gone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore sends Malfoy into the muggle world to retrieve the magic Hermione from the muggle world where she's being smothered. What he doesn't expect though, is the Hermione he sees in the muggle world. Hermione is causing all kinds of trouble, being a basic bad girl. When Malfoy sees her, can he handle it?

**CHAPTER 3: Hermione's Home**

Malfoy stepped forward and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds, didn't hear anything and knocked again. The second his knuckles hit the door it opened. There stood a man about Malfoy's height with brown hair streaked with gray. He was immediately recognized by Malfoy as Hermione's father. He looked a bit older than he had in the memory, but he was plainly Mr. Granger.

"Hello," Malfoy said, trying to hide his disgust. "I'm here to see Hermione Granger."

The man's face immediately lit up. "Oh, you must be one of Hermione's friends!" He stuck his hand enthusiastically for Draco to shake. Draco hesitantly took it, trying to touch the least amount of skin possible. He found himself bitterly thinking that he hoped being a muggle wasn't contagious, even though he knew better than to think that.

"I'm Mr. Granger." He shook Malfoy's hand roughly before turning to the staircase behind him and shouting "Hermione! You have a visitor."

"I'm, umm - Draco." He was viciously awkward with the current situation.

Draco saw a figure emerge at the top of the staircase, and he barely recognized Hermione Granger. She was the same height as she'd been two days ago, but her hair wasn't in the same poufy mess. Instead it was tied at the crown of her head in a hair tie, and the hair that protruded wasn't big and bushy, but was short and straight. Draco noticed quickly that she was wearing a pair of very short pajama type shorts and a figure-hugging tank top that didn't come all the way down to the top of her shorts, but stopped short, showing part of her stomach. Who knew the girl had a good figure? Draco had only seen her in her school clothes and robes before. This was already a very different Hermione.

She descended the stairs, and as she got closer, Draco noticed she had a sneer on her face that would rival the one he normally wore. "Who's this?" Her voice was bitter to her father, but he didn't seem to notice. He seemed to think that he had the best daughter in the world, and just looking at her made him smile widely.

"This is Draco, Hermione, he's here to see you." He seemed temporarily confused by the fact that she didn't know who he was.

Draco felt her appraising eyes going up and down, taking every inch of him in, from his hair to his shoes. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Draco wondered if she was always so... mean.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked.

Though she didn't know him, she turned to her father and gave him a look that seemed to tell him to go away. He did so without a single word. He left the two standing in the entry way to his home. Draco saw him go to the left, avoiding the staircase, and into a room that he assumed was the living room, as one of the talking boxes was making noise.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her dark look seemed to fade slightly with the absence of her father.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm here on important business." He tried to be professional and confident, but the truth was, he hadn't thought a single bit about what he would say if he made it this far.

"If you're selling anything, I don't know why you asked for me, but I don't want it." She reached for the door, giving him a few seconds to explain himself before shutting him out.

"No, I'm not selling anything. I'm here to... to talk about a secret that you have, that I know all about. As a matter of fact, I'm sure I know more about it than you."

She looked confused, as he tried to draw her attention in. "What exactly would that be?"

"May I come in?" Draco asked. He didn't want to break such news to her from the front porch of her house.

"I suppose, as long as you're not some murderer."

"I'm not," he said matter-of-factly before stepping in, pulling the door from her hands, and shutting it behind him. If this was going to work, he was going to have to have the upper hand the whole time.

"Great to have reassurance," Hermione said with bitter sarcasm.

Draco pulled out his wand, and held it up for Hermione to see. "Do you know what this is?" He hadn't thought on using his wand so soon, but she was trying to get him out already.

"A stick?" She shook her head.

"No, it's a wand. A magical device."

She snorted and said, "which one of them put you up to this? Was it Emmy?"

Draco had no clue who Emmy was. "No one put me up to this. I'm what you'd call a wizard, I can do magic, just like you."

Her eyes widened, and she started to look scared. "How would you know anything about that?" She quickly put a mask of anger over her fear.

"Because I'm someone just like you. I know everything you can do, and more." Draco tried to keep his voice gentle, and he had to remind himself that this was the same Hermione Granger from a few days ago. He was here to get things back to normal. That's it.

"Prove it." She spat.

He'd been expecting that. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, just do it." She crossed her arms.

_"Orchideous." _Draco gently pointed his wand toward Hermione and a bouquet of flowers flowed out the end.

She rolled her eyes. "Try something a little more 'magic' and a little less 'fake.' " She mocked him.

Draco tried to decide if he should use Hermione as the object of his spell, or if he should start with something less frightening. He decided to change the size of the vase sitting on the table near them.

"_Engorgio." _He pointed his wand at it, and it immediately doubled in size.

Hermione stepped back and looked curiously at Draco. "Fix it!" She raised her voice in panic.

_"Reducio." _The vase immediately returned to its normal size. "Believe me now?" He raised his eyebrows as he eyed her frightened reaction.

"Come with me." She grabbed his arm just below his elbow and pulled him up the stairs where she'd just come from not five minutes earlier. He followed without struggling. She pulled him quickly into her bedroom and shut the white door behind him. The room looked vaguely familiar to what it had been in her memory, but it was different. He hadn't remembered a balcony with French doors, but there was one now.

"How did you do that?" She demanded after the door was shut. "And where can I get one of those."

"Careful, if you're too demanding, I may not tell you anything." He wasn't sure where his confidence had come from. It must have been from the mysterious source that endlessly supplied him when he was trying to seduce girls.

"I need to know this stuff." She sat down on her bed that was covered in a lavender comforter. She fiercely crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I'll tell you." He told her the briefest story he could of his detention and of how this was his punishment. He told her that she was what wizards called a muggle born, and that she belonged at a school called Hogwarts. He explained that wands were basically magic sticks made from magical things and she could get one if she came back with him and signed the folder.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, trying to take everything in before finally saying, "So let me get this straight. You have three weeks to get me back, but 'props for you' if you get me back sooner. You _want _me to go back with you, and if I do, I get one of those magic sticks, and people teach me to use them?"

"Basically. I think you'll actually go back to the way things were before, so you won't remember all of these last six years. But you'll be able to learn all there is to know about magic." This might be easier than he thought it would be.

"Right." She paused. "No." Her answer was simple and quick.

The smug look wiped clean off of Draco's face and he looked at her with his mouth gaping. He thought he'd had her. "What? Why?" He demanded.

"Because, I don't want to. I like how things are right now, and besides, if I go back, it will help you, and I don't help strangers."

"What? But you _have _to!" He almost felt like stomping his foot.

"Actually, I don't. I'm free to do what I want, and right now, I don't want to go with you. I might do with a little bit of persuading though." He could have sworn he saw her wink and he almost fell to his knees.

Wait! No! He was here to take her back and put things back to normal. She got off of her bed, and went to a door that opened into a giant closet. It was as big as his own back at Malfoy Manor.

"I have a date with my girls tonight. We're going swimming in the water tower, so if you'll excuse me, I have to change." She spoke to him over her shoulder and began flipping through the clothes on the hangers.

"I - I can't." He was dumbstruck.

"What do you mean you can't?" The bitter look was back on her face as she spun to face him.

"I mean, we didn't think you would say no. I don't have accommodations or enough clothes to wear."

She shrugged. "Too bad. You did say they gave you three weeks. Obviously, someone was anticipating that it wouldn't be that easy."

She was right, and Draco hated her for it. She continued as she pulled a shirt off of a white plastic hanger.

"You can stay here. My parents won't know, and I'll get you clothes." She pulled her shirt off with no modesty and Draco couldn't help but stare. Just her red bra looked delicious, and he couldn't look away until she pulled the black tank top on over it.

Right, here to make things normal, not go crazy over a Mudblood.

"Oh - okay."

"So you'll have to stay here while I'm out, because we'll be skinny dipping, and boys aren't invited this time. But I'll be back in a few hours, and I'm bringing the girls. Do you happen to know the curse that keeps my parents from hearing any noise except for the noise in the room they're in? Because that one exhausts me."

"_Muffliato_?" Draco asked confused. "How do you that without a wand?"

"Hey!" she mused to herself, "I was kind of close." Then she turned to Draco. "I use _Mufflio_, and it takes a long time, but if you know one that will work with that stick, then use it."

"Right," Draco cast the spell in a downward direction, hoping he was pointing it at the living room.

"Thanks!" Hermione took off the cotton shorts she wore and put on a pair of denim ones in their place, but not before Draco caught a glimpse of her suggestive knickers.

How was she doing this? It was so wrong.

"When I get back... I don't know. Just don't leave, and hide if anyone comes up here. But I doubt they will, because they never do. I leave almost every night, and I've never been caught once. But just to be safe. I'm going downstairs to tell my dad that you were bringing me a homework assignment and that you left." She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. It read seven o'clock. "I'll be back by ten. The remote's on my dresser." With that Hermione slipped out the door of her bedroom, leaving Draco thinking about what had just happened. She was relatively sure she hadn't given him the reaction he'd expected, and she took pride in that.


	4. Here's the Deal

**AUTHOR: **Lady Raedy  
**TITLE: **Unnatural Disaster  
**RATING: **M  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,592  
**SUMMARY: **While serving detention, Draco takes a file out of the Hogwarts cabinets, not knowing that by doing so, he erased all record of Hermione Granger from the Hogwarts history. It was like she'd never gone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore sends Malfoy into the muggle world to retrieve the magic Hermione from the muggle world where she's being smothered. What he doesn't expect though, is the Hermione he sees in the muggle world. Hermione is causing all kinds of trouble, being a basic bad girl. When Malfoy sees her, can he handle it?

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I took so long. I'm a horrendous person. The next chapter hopefully won't be as long from now though. And thank you to the lovely people who were kind enough to review. :) Anyhow... On with the story.  
Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4: Here's the Deal**

She was gone for three hours. That gave him just enough time to think over what he was going to do about getting her to come back to Hogwarts with him before anything serious happened. He had no clue where she'd gone, or what she was doing, but she'd said that she was going swimming in the water tower. Not that he knew what that meant.

Her parents were just a few floor boards beneath him and he hoped that his charm had worked. He wasn't sure what she meant by saying that she left every night. What did she do?

There wasn't much in the way of parties at Hogwarts, and that was where Draco had spent most of his life. It was where he'd spent the portion that he'd have been using get into trouble if he hadn't been there.  
Hermione was rebellious in every kind of way. She'd been using her magic to take advantage of the people around her, and get whatever it was that she wanted. She _was _the definition of "problem child," or "out of control." If the people besides the ones she went to school with knew the kind of things she got into, or the kind of problems she caused, they wouldn't have been so quick to talk about what a good girl Hermione Granger was.

She was generally very smart, and very accomplished in all of her classes, and she seemed as sweet as pie when people came around her house. It was as if she'd brain washed her parents into thinking she was a taste of heaven on earth. They never would have believed it if someone told them that their daughter snuck out and partook in illicit activities almost nightly. The same could be said for every adult in Hermione's life.

Draco thought about Hermione swimming in a water tower. What was a water tower? He took out his book of simple muggle devices before flipping through the pages.

_"No. 52: The vacuum.  
The vacuum is a muggle cleaning device used to suck dirt off of upholstered floor surfaces. It uses electricity and is turned on and pushed around like a carriage. It makes a loud roaring noise, but is quite harmless."_

Malfoy found it quite frustrating that there was absolutely no order to these objects. The writer had just put them in the book in no particular sequence. It was, to say the least, infuriating; there wasn't even an index. He flipped further and further, but found nothing that resembled a water tower. He slammed the book shut before getting up. He looked around the room before deciding that he was going to see what was different about this Hermione.

He began in the closet. It was nearly the size of the bedroom that it branched off of and every wall was covered with some article of clothing. Some of the clothes were in plastic and leather cover bags to keep them fresh. There was square shelf in the middle of the room that was reserved entirely for shoes. There wasn't a single free space. His jaw dropped as he went through some of the clothes she owned. There were things that the real Hermione never would have worn; thing she would have been embarrassed to look at.

There was a pair of shoes so tall that he couldn't picture _anyone_ walking in them. There were shiny strappy shoes with high heels and sandals that looked barely worn. He walked around the room, being careful to not touch anything incase Hermione noticed. The walls with clothing hanging off of them were barely visible. Draco cautiously reached out and stroked a soft blue jacket. He curiously checked the tag that hadn't been taken off of it.

_London Burberry, 1997  
£1,500_

It still had the tags on it? He wasn't sure how much that was, but he was sure that 1,500 of whatever it was, was a lot. He couldn't picture Mudblood Granger wearing something worth more than she herself. There were many similar items that hadn't been worn. All of them had logos and stickers that he didn't recognize, and most of them had price tags that had numbers in the hundreds. When had she gotten rich?

He moved from the closet and went to her dresser. On it were several brochures to places that he'd heard of. Most of them were college brochures, but some were for muggle schools called colleges.

"_Visit The Eiffel Tower!"_

He wondered vaguely if she'd been to Paris before.

"_Cambridge University, student guide."_

He flipped casually through the brochures before moving on. There were several pictures on her wall. There was a square board that looked to be made of cork that was covered in pictures. Some of them he recognized as pictures of her, and others were group and family photos. The strange things about these pictures to him, was that they didn't move like the pictures he was used to did. He'd grown up with pictures of people moving, and these were completely stationary.

One picture looked was of four girls that Draco was sure were the girls that Hermione had told and herself. Hermione's face overpowered every other in the picture. Her smile was somehow more radiant and she looked to be in control of her surroundings. He was actually sure she was. It was a recent picture and Draco hardly saw the Hermione he knew from Hogwarts in the picture. This Hermione was much more proud and confident. And beautiful.

Draco nearly thumped his head against the wall for thinking that. In many ways, this Hermione was worse than the one he knew. She was basically a muggle. He couldn't let himself think good thoughts about her. Who knew where those thoughts would take him? He hadn't exactly practiced any self control in denying himself what he wanted from the girls around him. If he wanted it, he got it. It was that simple.

He pulled himself away from the pictures and went to the balcony with glass, French doors. He opened them and stepped outside. The view of London was amazing. Her house was in the middle of everything. He searched the skyline for the image of a tower that could possibly have something to do with water, but he saw nothing; merely the same thing he ever saw when looking into the city.

The three hours passed quickly as he continued to look through her room. He knew it was probably something that she wouldn't want him doing, but he wasn't above invading her privacy, and he was willing to admit it. He'd seen a collection of glass bottles filled with pinkish and clear liquids that smelled of different flowers, fruits and foods. All of them were sweet. Most of them were good. He'd also found a large box filled with different things he'd never seen before. There were lots of pencils that were in many different muted shades of earth tones, and a collection of powder that were several different colors, and some sparkling.

Hermione crawled skillfully up the side of her balcony, almost aware that Draco was watching her. She flipped her leg over the edge and shot him a grin when she saw him.

"My girls are coming, they'll be up in a minute." She sat down across the table from him where he'd been sitting on the balcony. The chairs were cushioned and floral, and the table was stained white glass. It looked elegant. "By the way, what did you think of my room? Didn't find anything too juicy when you were going through it did you?"

If he spoke, he would have stuttered, but he knew that he needed to keep her feeling inferior to him. He needed the upper hand. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, neither confirming or denying that he had been wandering about her room, and also not telling her anything that he'd found.

A few seconds of silence later, he spoke. "Who are your girls? Are you in a gang or something?"

She laughed. "My girls are my friends. Emmy, Caroline and Kiera. They're going to help me decide whether or not you're telling the truth or if you're some master at bull-shitting people."

"Hmm. I'm not sure what you expect a bunch of muggles to be able to do about me. I could get rid of the whole lot of you with one swish of my wand."

Hermione called his bluff. "Why don't you then? Then you won't have to worry about taking me back to that place where you belong."

Draco only scowled before he heard voices and giggling coming up the side of the balcony in the same spot. Three girls tipped their way over the railing of the balcony and onto the deck where Draco and Hermione sat.

One of them, a tall blonde stood up in front of Draco and stared him down. She would have been pretty if she hadn't been a muggle. It was easy for Draco to turn himself off of her.

"So this is the one H'mione?"

"Yep." Hermione looked indifferent to everything that was going on. She seemed to be an overseer to the other girls who grouped up behind the blonde.

"He's cute." The blonde spoke to Hermione as if he wasn't there. "You're magic?" She finally directed a comment at Draco who stood up, forcing her back with his body. Even as tall as she was, her yellow blonde head only hit just at his nose. She began to cower, but caught herself and looked him in the eye.

Draco felt much more empowered being above her. "Yes, I'm magic. If you don't stop treating me like we're in reversed roles, I'm going to have to show you the hard way."

Of course, none of the girls understood what he meant when he'd said mentioned them being in reverse roles, but she seemed to get the hint and she backed into the group behind her.

Hermione stood up from her chair across the table. "Draco, this is Caroline." She gestured to the one that had been speaking to him.

"Right, blonde slag: Caroline. Who're the others?" He looked to Hermione who crossed her arms.

"I'm actually very sure that if you call any one of us a slag again, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm quite sure that's not what you want, now is it?"

Draco got the hint and remained quiet.

One of the girls that had been standing in the back spoke to Hermione. "Well, what do you want us to do? Tell you if he's magic? So far, I'd say not." He watched as she pulled a blue and white, square box from her back pocket. It was slightly crunched, and the corners didn't have their original shape. She opened the flip up top and pulled out an orange and white stick, about as long as her finger. She passed the box around before putting the orange end into her mouth. Draco watched every girl take one, like it was something they did regularly. He wondered silently what they were. The first girl took another object from her pocket, and pushed a button. A yellow flame licked out of the top and she lit the end on fire. The rest repeated, and finally Hermione sat back down.

"Cig?" Hermione threw the box to Draco, who caught it with a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" He stared from Hermione to the box and watched the smoke slowly drifting from the end of each girls stick. One girls sat on the corner of the rail and the others found seats elsewhere on the balcony.

"Cigarette." Hermione stated simply. "You know, you smoke it."

"We umm - don't have these." Draco had never even heard of the idea of something like this. The closest he could think of was a pipe, and those were for old men with nothing to do but drink and read.

"Watch." Hermione's voice became kind. She put the orange end in her mouth and Draco watched as her chest rose slightly and then fell, but instead of breath coming out of her mouth, a white smoke came out.

He was dumbstruck. Why hadn't wizards thought of this? The smoke floated silently into the black night and he stared in awe. It was incredible that the muggles could control smoke like that.

He did what all of the girls before him had done and took out one of the sticks before putting one end in his mouth and lighting the other end.

"You have to inhale while you light." The dark haired girl who had produced the box spoke.

Right, inhale. As he did so, his throat was overcome with a stinging, burning sensation and he pulled the stick away, coughing wildly.

The girls snickered. He realized that by partaking in muggle activities, he was letting them have the upper hand. He held the stick out and the blonde one, Caroline, took it, laughing.

"It happens to everyone," Hermione said with a reassuring air about her voice.

"Well, I don't want two!" Caroline spoke, holding up the second cigarette that Draco had passed to her. The black haired girl took it, before standing in the front, one cigarette in each hand.

"We're here to see if your magic." She inhaled deeply off of Draco's cigarette.

"Right." Draco was still standing, and he wasn't about to sit again and let these muggle girls feel better than him.

"Show us." The tiny dark girl with two cigarettes spoke.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and muttered and incantation. Yellow birds shot from the end of the wand he held and began to gracefully zoom about the girls' heads. Two of them screamed, Caroline ducked, and the girl with black hair grabbed his wrist reflexively.

"Alright, enough. Take them back!" She almost shouted, as if in fear.

"I'm Keira," she said before stepping back to the edge of the rail and sitting down.

"What else do you want me to do?" He asked, smirking, pleased by the reaction that he had created.

"Something that Hermione can do." The last girl with brown hair, much the same as Hermione's spoke.

"Like...?" He held up his wand and the blonde girl flinched. He smirked. Power.

"Levitating." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her surprised. "You can lift things up without a wand?" He'd never seen it done before.

"Sure, but let's see you do it." Keira spoke.

"Okay." Draco raised his wand and whispered "_Wingardium Leviosa." _Basic spells.

A glass filled with clear liquid lifted gently and steadily off of the table. Hermione smiled cheekily, as if proud somehow that Draco could do this.

"Everyone inside. We'll be there in a minute." The three girls listened to Hermione's orders and trickled into her bedroom, shutting the glass doors behind them. When they were inside, Hermione turned to him. "Here's the deal." She put her hands on her hips, and Draco almost laughed at the fact that she thought she had authority. "You're going to staywith me for a week, or two." She smiled. "If I still want to go with you after that, then I'll come with you. But I've worked hard to get where I am. I'm just not so sure if I want to give it all up."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "And...?"

"I want you to tell me everything there is to know about the 'Wizarding World.'" She made quotations in the air with her fingers.

"Okay." This seemed pretty easy so far. Of course, not as easy as he'd been expecting, since he'd planned on being back in his warm bed in the Slytherin dorms by now, but it would have to do.

"While you're here," she looked at his outfit up and down. "You're going to have to look a little less like a business executive and more like someone cool enough to be with me."

He couldn't hold in his rude snort of laughter when she'd said this. Cool enough? Hah!

Her eyes narrowed, and he quickly became quiet. "Basically, you're going to follow me for a while. I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay?"

Come to think of it, he didn't. He'd honestly been banking on being in and out in less than fifteen minutes. He shook his head.

"Right, you'll sleep in my room." There was an air of finality in her voice that he didn't dare argue with. This Hermione could probably hold her own against him. She was much more feisty.

With that, Hermione picked up the clear glass that he'd been carefully levitating earlier. She took a swig, and cringed as the liquid hit her throat. She held the cup up to him. "Vodka?" She was offering.

"Vodka?" He had no clue what that was.


	5. Getting High

**AUTHOR:** Lady Raedy  
**TITLE:** Unnatural Disaster  
**RATING:** M  
**WORD COUNT:** Lost in Transit-2,500ish

**A/N: **I'm not one to advocate drugs and alcohol, this story is how i write it, and this is it. Sorry that I'm a horrible updater. I actually just spent the last two hours typing this chapter while doing seventy two other things as well. I'm sorry if it's not the longest, or the greatest. But please understand that I'm trying my hardest. And please, do enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER 5: Getting High**

"You don't know what Vodka is?" Hermione asked him, nearly rolling her eyes at the thought.

He stared blankly at her.

"Oh please don't tell me that you don't know what Vodka is." She turned to face Draco, stopping herself from opening the door to the room.

"Should I have? You know where I'm from." Draco put up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Well clearly it should be called the Freak World rather than the Wizard World."

"If Vodka is anything like those smoking sticks you guys showed me earlier, then I don't want anything to do with them." He crossed his arms with a casual sneer on his face.

"Perhaps you've heard of Rum, or even Whiskey." Hermione matched her face indifferently to Draco's.

"Whiskey? Like Firewhiskey? You could've just said alcohol, and it would've been a lot easier for the both of us."

"Oh, please." Hermione began to turn back to the door. "You never would have gotten the full effect if I'd have just said alcohol. You learn about my world, my way, and I'll learn about your world, your way." With that she was in the door and Draco was left standing on the balcony.

As he entered the room behind her, the tall blonde, Caroline stood up with a grin on her face and said, "so we've all decided that he's clearly magic." She addressed Hermione as if Draco wasn't there. "Now what are we going to do for the rest of the night? All we've done is go to the water tower, and it's only ten thirty."

"Well, I suppose we'll just take my car and drive around with some Mary Jane." Hermione smiled and pulled a plastic bag out of her nightstand.

Why hadn't Draco thought to go through everything?

"I'm in as long as I don't have to drive." Said the medium girl, who Draco had deduced was Keira.

"We'll take my car, and we'll use the good bong. We haven't used it in a long time," said Caroline.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione turned to Draco. "Have you ever gotten high before?"

"Uhm, like using drugs?" He'd heard about muggles using drugs in a similar way that him and his friends had used potions before.

"No, like eating grass," Hermione said sarcastically. "Of course we use drugs. This is my little friend marijuana. I like to call her Mary Jane. She makes you feel really good."

"No shit. I've heard of getting high, but we use potions, not muggle drugs. The muggle drugs damage the hell out of your brain cells. The potions are virtually harmless." He tried to explain it without making anyone uncomfortable.

"Right, virtually harmless. Well nobody cares about that, so we're going to take our harmful drugs out and get high. Are you coming or not?" Hermione spoke monotonously.

"Yeah, I'm coming, but I'm not getting high with you."

"If you're coming you're getting high. It's not going to kill you to try it once." Hermione said harshly. Clearly, she was getting annoyed with his naiveté.

"Whatever. Let's go." He rolled his eyes and moved toward the double doors, waiting for the rest of the girls to follow him.

In the Wizard World, only the 'rule breakers' got high. Did that make this Hermione a 'rule breaker'? Or did they look at things differently in the muggle world.

They followed and he allowed them all to go before him climbing down the side of the house. Of course he was going to make sure that it was safe before he sent himself down. He trailed after them, and watched as they all climbed into a little metal car with four doors and handles. He knew about these things, but they weren't for him. He used a broom, not a car.

He waited as they all got in and stood helplessly as Hermione stuck her head out from the backseat. "Are you going to get in or what?"

Caroline's voice came next from the front seat. "What's the matter? Magic boy never seen a car before?"

He rolled his eyes and got into the car next to Hermione. The brown haired girl, Keira on Hermione's other side. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to pick up my boyfriend," said Keira, "and then we're going to go pick up some smokes."

"Right." He settled quietly into his seat, and tried to keep his fists from clenching as they pulled away from the curb and started moving down the center of the road.

"You really don't have cars there do you?" Hermione asked almost, or so Draco thought, sympathetically for a second.

"No, we ride brooms when we're making close trips, and we Apparate or use the Floo Network when we're going somewhere not close by."

She laughed. "I'm going to pretend that I understood more than one word of what you just said, and I'm going to nod my head nicely."

"Right. I forget that you don't understand this stuff." Draco laughed, almost nicely for half of a second.

"Why don't you let us out after you get Jeremy, so he doesn't have to be in the car any longer than necessary," said Hermione, leaning forward from the seat in the middle of the back toward Caroline in the driving seat.

"Can do," said Caroline pleasantly.

Shortly after the conversation, Draco noticed that they were pulling up in front of a large residential area, filled with large homes.

"I'm guessing that you girls are the rich kids, considering the fact that the only houses I've seen so far are the big ones. Naturally, they're small compared to mine, but still big."

"You're a little bit arrogant," Hermione said, without bothering to look at him.

"Well thank you. I'd like to take that as a compliment." He smirked lightly.

"Too bad she didn't mean it as a compliment," said Emmy. "Now let's break some of that shit out before we drop you guys off."

"Oh yeah." Just as the door was opening on the side that Keira was sitting on, Hermione was setting up a tall glass tube and some of the substance from the baggy she'd shown him earlier.

"Hey girls." Jeremy said as he squeezed into the back seat, forcing everyone to move over and squish into each other. "I see you brought some green."

"Where would we be without it, Jeremy?" Said Emmy from the front passenger seat where she was sitting.

"That's true." He laughed before putting his arm around Keira.

Draco watched as Hermione plugged a little hole with the clump she held in her hands. The smell was awful, and it looked even worse. There was no way he was going to stoop to muggle levels to get high. He was better than that.

"Now watch, and then I'll help you do it," said Hermione.

She pulled a small lighter out of her pocket and lit it. Draco still watched as the tube filled with smoke and then emptied into her lungs.

"You try, just put your mouth over the opening and breath in." As she spoke, a hazy smoke filled the car.

"No way. The last time I breathed smoke, I nearly choked."

"Come on," said Jeremy from his side of the car. "You don't feel it the same as cigs. Just inhale it."

There was no way Draco could be the only one to not. He was going to lose either way.

He took the glass and put his mouth over the opening, inhaling heavily. He could taste the smoke, but he couldn't feel it going into his lungs. He moved his mouth from it and breathed out.

Hermione laughed. "Is that really it? You claim your so great and my puff was bigger than yours."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He'd done what she said, what more was there to do?

"Here's the deal." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get you a new bud, and I'm going to light it. You are going to inhale as much as you possibly can. If I do better than you, then you have to get really high. If you do better, than you can quit and we're not going to give you any shit for not smoking."

That would mean he wouldn't be feeling weird in front of these muggles he didn't know… and Hermione, and they were going to leave him alone about it. It was like being at a new school. So desperate for them to like you, but so unwilling to do what was necessary.

"Sounds like a deal to me." He smirked, certain he would win.

"I think you should probably know that Hermione is a… vet at smoking. You're gonna lose. And we're gonna have to waste a bunch of weed to get someone, who doesn't even want it, shitfaced."

"I'm sure. Either way, just light it." He held the glass forward for Hermione to handle. "How are you supposed to tell who smokes more?" He asked.

"You just can. Mostly by how much comes out," said Caroline, not looking away from the road.

"Okay?"

"When you breathe out, say 'fucking champion,'" said Jeremy from where he sat. "It just makes it better."

"Right. Let's just hurry this shit up." He said, taking the bong from Hermione.

She held the lighter over the substance as he inhaled, and she laughed as he exhaled. Rather than the phrase he was intending, a fit of coughs came out.

"I almost win already, just for that." She took her turn, and the smoke came out for nearly thirty seconds.

"Yeah, you have to get wasted on weed, mate." Jeremy was laughing from his corner of the car. "But we're at the park already, so you can just take the pipe and go smoke on the swings."

"Right, get out." Hermione's voice was demanding, so he obeyed. Things hadn't gone as he intended. Though, he should've known better than to try to beat Hermione at her own game. He was sure he wasn't going to remember this the next morning. Even as a wizard, he knew how muggle drugs worked.

She followed after him. Before shutting the car door she said, "you guys might want to hurry. I don't want to hang out with a first time stoner forever." With that she followed after Draco, who was trudging through the dampened grass, marveling at the fact that he really could feel the drug, and that the sky seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"I think I'm done, Hermione." He said to her as she approached him with the new form of smoking it in her hand.

"Oh, no you're not. We're going to tag you with so much marijuana you won't be able to walk straight. Welcome to your first day in the 'muggle world.'" She laughed, almost maniacally.

"This is just fantastic," said Draco sarcastically. "Can we sit down first?"

"To the swings." She started walking in the direction of the children's toys, without officially answering his question.

"I can't see in the dark." He called after her, realizing how dumb he'd sounded a few seconds too late.

"Come on." He followed after her voice.

"Why is no one else here yet?" Draco asked, as he fell off of the swing and into the grass underneath it. "I'm tired. I want to go home." He laughed insanely.

His laugh was mimicked by Hermione's as she fell down next to him. "I don't know. They should've been here twenty minutes ago."

"Do you think they abandoned us?" He was suddenly afraid of this possibility.

"You are so high!" Hermione rolled closer to him and rested her head on his arm. "And so am I!"

They shared a moment of laughter before he asked, "Is this what it feels like every time?"

"Not every time. It get's less and less loud and hyper every time. Plus you smoked enough to get three people high."

"But you're being loud too. How many times have you done it?" He looked down at her.

"I've done it lots, but I smoked more tonight than I have in a really long time."

"Oh, so I shouldn't have done so much. We should leave now." He started to stand up, but she caught his arm, and pulled him back to the ground.

"You can't even sit on a swing successfully. What in the world makes you think that you can walk all the way back to my house from here?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll use my wand and… and summon my broom stick." He paused, "But then again, my broom is all the way back at Hogwarts, and I don't think the charm works from that far away."

She laughed again, before repeating herself from earlier, "You are so high."

"I know!" He laughed. "But I'm going to go to sleep right now. My head feels funny… and I think I'm thirsty."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep too. They'll find us soon and wake us up, and take us home."

"I hope so," Draco said, before turning to his side, and falling asleep almost immediately.

She was asleep mere seconds later.


	6. Goodmorning

**AUTHOR:** Lady Raedy  
**TITLE:** Unnatural Disaster  
**RATING:** M  
**WORD COUNT:** 2,593

**A/N: **You people are fantastic, you really are. For dealing with my updates and reviewing so wonderfully. If anyone has ideas of things that could be added to the story, do tell me! I'm having writer's block in a strange way. I know how it's going to end, I just need the fluff to get me there. And don't worry, it's not almost over.  
Happy T-day! Oh, that was yesterday, it's now after midnight. :]  
well, Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 6: Goodmorning**

They both woke to a collection of laughter. Draco rolled onto his back and looked into the sky, trying to find the source of the noise. It was still dark out, and he was definitely still high.

"You passed out under the swings." He heard a semi-familiar voice to his right, followed by Hermione, sounding groggy.

"What do you expect?" Hermione's voice shouted, "between the two of us we smoked like four bowls."

"Did you even have that much with you?" Asked the first voice.

"Well yeah, I used my good shit."

Draco felt like the voices were getting further away, so he quickly sat up, looking to his left and to his right. In front of him he saw the group he'd been with earlier, all staring at him with amused looks on their faces. Suddenly, he began to panic. They'd done this on purpose. They'd thought he was coming from the wizard world to do something to them, and they panicked, and drugged him. He was sure that when he woke up he'd be in some foreign place, if he didn't die first. He began to panic. He stood to his feet and looked at the faces that were staring back at him. Were their heads getting bigger?

"Draco, calm down." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He pushed her hand off of his shoulder and took a step backward. "Don't get so close to my face, please."

There was a laugh from the group in front of him, followed by a male voice, "man, you are really high."

"It's okay." Hermione's voice followed. "Everyone gets a little paranoid when they get high. It's alright."

He nodded. She could be right. The feeling was just so out-of-control. "Can we leave here?"

There was a laugh from Hermione's friends again. "We'll go sit in the car while these guys smoke."

"Alright, we won't take long. What are we doing after?" Draco found the face that matched the voice and recognized the blonde, Caroline. He was getting a little more used to the feeling.

"I think we'll go crash a gas station," Jeremy said, and then you can take Keira and I to my house.

"Sounds good to me, be back to the car in twenty minutes." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and began to pull him toward the car. He followed after without arguing.

When they reached the car, she opened the back door, and moved to the side to allow Draco to get in. She followed directly after him. She settled herself next to him, their legs touching and she spoke. "So, how do you feel?"

"High as fuck," he said before staring straight ahead.

Hermione laughed. "You're a typical high person. Very typical."

He looked at her, "how am I typical?"

"Well, you're eyes are extremely red, and droopy. You're paranoid, and you don't like it when people touch you. It's pretty typical."

"Oh." Was all he managed before a long pause.

"Tell me more about the Wizard World." Hermione dropped her head back on the seat.

"Well, it's easier than all this... and being high is way different. It's easier to hide from people. You don't like me there. Actually, you're best friends with my worst enemy. So, to say that you don't like me is an understatement, it's more like you hate me. You've slapped me before." He chuckled a little bit.

"Oh never!" Hermione laughed. "Maybe it's because you're a bit of an arrogant snob. Even here where you don't belong."

"I'm not arrogant!" He paused. "Arrogant sounds like margarine!" He fell into a fit of giggles, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. He leaned against her. "What else do you want to know about my world? We could play a game, you ask a question about my home, and I'll ask one about yours. It'll be fun." He giggled lightly again, amused at himself for the idea.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me." Hermione thought for a moment before asking, "What's my best friend's name?"

Malfoy actually had to think before answering her question. "His name's Harry Potter, and of course there's Ron Weasley, but I think I'd say that you're more in love with Weasley than you are best friends with him. Now it's my turn to ask a question." He didn't even give her time to think on what he'd said before he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend Hermione Granger? Because, where I come from, you'd be very unlikely to have a boyfriend. Actually, you are very unlikely to have a boyfriend. It just doesn't happen."

Hermione dropped her jaw, and looked at the boy sitting next to her. She'd been very right about him being arrogant. For a fact, she'd never met anyone who was more so than he. "Draco Malfoy, how rude of you! I think that it would be very likely for me to have a boyfriend. You've just never noticed, because you're too caught up in your own little world."

He looked back at her, laughing inwardly at the look on her face. This was finally a bit of the Hermione that he was used to that he was seeing here. "Hermione Granger, you didn't answer my question now, did you?" He smirked at her, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"As a matter of fact I don't, at least not right this minute. But I don't see how that's really any of your business." She crossed her arms across her chest, and mumbling a slight "hmph."

Draco merely laughed, and dropped his hand to her leg. As soon as it touched, he realized what he'd done, and he quickly withdrew it. This was, after all, still Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger that he knew from the Wizarding World, whether she was prettier, and exuded a stronger amount of confidence or not. He almost couldn't help it. He'd been so used to going after any girl he'd ever wanted, nearly since birth. He hadn't had to stop to think about who she was, or what the consequences of his actions were. He'd never felt even remotely attracted to Hermione Granger before though. At least not until now. It wasn't helping that his mind was in such a strange place. He could hear the words as they flowed through the air, but he couldn't stop them from the act of rolling off of his tongue. He was utterly helpless to what his subconscious wanted him to do. These muggle drugs were out of the question for future reference. They made him far too giddy, and vulnerable.

She looked at him as soon as his hand had touched her leg. She knew he was fighting himself on the inside, and so far, she'd had no reason to make his life easier. In any way at all.

"You know what feels really cool when your high?" She turned to face him, pulling her knee up close to herself, and putting her hand on his chest in the process.

His breath slowed for a second before he regained his composure, looking at Hermione. "What?"

Mercilessly, she trickled her fingers over his stomach, revelling at how the muscles moved underneath her hands. He really did have to be quite strong, just his stomach was nicely toned. "Kissing. It really feels like you're more in tune to what's going on. It's quite great." She pulled her legs underneath her, making herself taller, and moved her face closer to his. His hot breath fanned across her face and she flicked her eyes to his lips. He did the same.

Their lips were nearly touching when they heard laughing outside of the car. Hermione remained motionless, but turned her eyes to the window, seeing her friends coming closer. She immediately pulled herself away from him and spoke. "Oh, so sad. I guess we won't be feeling what it's like to kiss someone while high today." She sat her butt on the seat, facing forward in a normal fashion.

Draco quickly regained his composure and watched the people getting into the car. He was immediately assaulted with the sounds of their voices and the movement of their bodies. In a moment he had forgotten about the twenty seconds earlier with Hermione. It would be a miracle if he remembered it in the morning.

.

Draco awoke the next morning with a dry throat and sensitive eyes. He groaned as he rolled over, and he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his own bed. The lights were too bright, and he was sure he wasn't even on a bed. He examined the room around him, noticing that he was on a bean bag, covered in a blanket. He rubbed his eyes and was bombarded with the memory of how he'd gotten where he was. This was Hermione's room. Or it would be if she had never been taken in to Hogwarts. He remembered the conversation with Dumbledore, and meeting all of Hermione's friends. What were their names again? He thought hard, the tall blonde was Caroline, the medium heighted one with light brown hair was Emmy, and the tiny dark one was Keira. Weird how they went in such extremes. He remembered going through Hermione's things while she was out, and he remembered her and her friends taking him to a park to get high. High, on muggle drugs. Gross. As hard as he tried though, he couldn't remember what happened after the park.

He realized he wasn't wearing his shirt, and then quickly realized he couldn't remember what his shirt even looked like. The light was shining white through the double doors to his left. He sat up and looked for Hermione, she'd be in the room somewhere. He caught sight of a lump in the bed. Her small frame was engulfed in the white down blankets that covered her bed, all that showed was her brown hair peeking out the top. Draco sighed and turned the doors. He could do with some fresh air.

As silently as possible, he pushed his way out the door and onto the balcony. He had to admit that this Hermione was sickly spoiled, almost as much as he himself, which he'd never seen before. But, admittedly, even he didn't have a balcony off of his room. This Hermionewas also roughly seventy-two times more seductive, more selfish, and more self-assured. Muggle looked good on Hermione.

The full view of dowtown London astonished Malfoy as he leaned over the marble rails. It was beautiful. He admired the sights and sounds he could get from the city for a few moments before sitting in one of the fancy chairs.

Suddenly, on of the doors to Hermione's room opened, and Hermione stepped out.

"Hey, my shirt. I was wondering where that went." He recognized his shirt hung across Hermione's shoulders. The white button down one. It was nearlly not buttoned. Draco could see the soft white skin on Hermione's chest, and nearly all of her legs where they came out of the end. It fell midway down her thighs.

Hermione sighed a contented sigh, and pushed her tangled hair back from her face. Her hair looked more like Draco was used to. As she put her hand down, Draco noticed a white smoking stick in her hand. "Yes, you're shirt. I'm not surprised that you don't remember giving it to me."

She put the stick in her mouth and lit it with a little flame. Draco watched her chest as it rose and fell with the inhale and exhale of smoke.

"It's quite disturbing that I don't remember giving it to you. We didn't do anything... regrettable last night did we?" He chuckled inwardly. It was highly likely that they had. Draco knew that his subconscious was attracted to Hermione. Perhaps too much so, and if he had succumbed to his attraction while under the influence of muggle drugs.

"No, we didn't have time before you passed out." Hermione didn't look at him as she spoke, but instead leaned over the railing over the city, just as he had done mere minutes earlier. "But it was clear that you very much wanted to. Not saying I can blame you, because, even high, I was feeling a little bit attracted to you. I usually have the best head on my shoulders while I'm high." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I can at least say I'm glad nothing happened. Especially something I can't remember."

"That's fantastic." Her voice was laced thickly with sarcasm. "I'm happy for you really, but it's before seven, and I have lessons today, so I'm not sure what you'll be doing today. I don't exactly have someone lined up to babysit my magical friend from the land of fairies and elves."

"You know, I could probably do with some real sleep, I'll just stay here for the day. When you get done with your schoolwork I'll be here."

"Oh, such like a mistress. Except for the good part, and you're a man. I'll be home around two thirty." She turned and went inside before he had time to make sense of what she was trying to say.

He followed after her and settled on her bed while she got ready for school. He had to admit that when she came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel and dripping wet, he almost followed her into the closet.

She emerged wearing a pair of darkly washed jeans and a dark blue sleeveless top. She didn't even spare a second glance at Draco as she walked between the closet and the bathroom. For a few minutes there was a frightening sound coming from the bathroom, much like the vacuum that'd he'd heard in muggle studies class.

He almost dozed off waiting for her to come out, and twenty minutes later she emerged, fully made up. Her cheeks were lightly brushed pink and her hair was smooth and shiny. This wasn't a Hermione he wasn't used to seeing. Even from the night before. He watched, interestedly as she sprayed one of the fruity smelling liquids onto her wrists and across the front of her shirt. She shrugged into a sweater and finally turned to face him.

"Don't get seen by my parents. I don't care how you hide, but hide if they're coming. Behave, and don't eat too much food. My mum comes home at eleven for lunch, be sure you're not downstairs then. When I get home we'll probably go to the shopping mall or something to entertain you."

With that she was gone, leaving Draco to ponder in his thoughts.


	7. Dinner

**WORD COUNT:** 2,547

**A/N: **Yay for hits and reviews! If anybody has any ideas for where this should go, really do let me know. I'm open to all ideas, questions, and constructive criticism. I'm thinking about decreasing the chapter size in order to get more updates in. And by the way, I am neither for nor against drugs.  
Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7: Dinner**

Draco spent nearly the entire day sleeping in Hermione's bed, and drinking water. His throat was eternally dry. He made up his mind instantly. This would be the last time he did anything the muggles did. After all, they were muggles for a reason, and the wizards were on top. That wasn't just because the wizards got lucky, it was because they were smarter, and they didn't do stupid stuff like smoke pot.

"Hey! Draco! Wake up!" He was insensitively jerked awake by Hermione. "Get up. We're going out."

"What?" He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked at the time. It was fifteen minutes after three. "Where do we go out at three in the afternoon?"

"Just get up. We've got to go get you clothes before we do anything." She disappeared into the closet, and came out wearing a different shirt than she had been when she went in.

"Wha-" He rubbed his eyes once more and sat up. She was so quick, and so... socail. "I'm not going to get up until you tell me where in the bloody hell we're going."

"We're going to the shopping mall to get you some normal clothes, so that I don't look like an idiot with you tailing me." She stood in front of the mirror and rubbed some make up over her face to freshen the look.

He got up without another word, straightened his shirt, crosses his arms, and stared at Hermione with an expectant look. She turned to face him when she was finished with her make up. "Do something with your hair." She said to him, before slipping on a pair of yellow sandals.

"There's nothing to be done to it. I don't have any of the hair products that I normally use." He continued to keep his arms crossed.

"What, your hair needs magical serum to make your hair presentable? Just do the best that you can, and hurry up. I want to be done at the mall in time to show off my work before dinner."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Show what work off?"

"Quit asking questions and get ready to go. I'll explain everything you want to know on the way."

He proceeded to smooth his shirt, pull on his socks and shoes, and drag his fingers unexcitedly through his hair. He wasn't doing Hermione any favors.

"Great, now let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, out the front door, and into a sleek black car in the driveway.

"Is this yours?" He asked. The idea of the cars being an everyday necessity for muggles was still something that he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around. The Floo Network was just so many millions of time easier.

"Yes it's mine." She put the car into gear and backed quickly out of the drive.

"Now that we're on our way, please explain to me what you meant by 'your work.'" He ignored the serious look on her face, and the obvious lack of desire to have a conversation with him.

"I mean you. I'm going to clean you up and make you presentable in my world."

"What?" He was largely offended. He spent a good deal of time on his looks, and making himself look as decent as possible. Draco could only imagine if Hermione tried to set foot in the Wizard World dressed as she was now. She'd be getting many more odd looks and strange stares than he had been getting since he'd been in the Muggle World.

"I'm going to make you look like you belong at my side." She laughed lightly at her own choice of words, her obvious intent to offend him.

They arrived at the mall, and Malfoy tried to hide his curiousity as they drove through a lot filled with more cars like the one that he himself was sitting inside of. So many of them in one place, it was hard for him to take it all in at once. Of course, he'd seen places like this before, when they'd gone to the World Cup, there'd been muggle cars parked all throughout the place, but those ones had been so much more spread out. They weren't all lined up like giant sardines in a giant sardine can. Hermione pulled into an open space and hopped out of the car so quickly, that Draco almost thought the thing was on fire. He struggled to keep up as she practically ran across the parking lot and in through the glass doors that slid open as they approached. Malfoy knew he was in for something.

.

They came out of the mall almost two hours later, Draco was laden with multiple bags from multiple stores. Hermione had picked out everything that he was carrying, and paid for it as well. He pulled out his stash of muggle money that Dumbledore had given him, and struggled to count the right amount and hand it to the correct clerk. Needless to say the first store had been a massive disaster, and Hermione had insisted on paying for the rest of the things they bought with her own money. They'd spent nearly two-hundred pounds. It hurt his pride.

She opened the back compartment of the car for him to put all of the bags into, and started the car. He hurried to dump off the bags from his tired arms, and jump into the car before Hermione drove away, leaving him stranded in a strange place with lots of strange people.

"When we get back to the house, you're going to go straight upstairs to my room, and into my closet. You're going to leave all of the bags in the back corner, and you're going to stay in there while you wait for me to finish speaking with my parents. It shouldn't be too long." This Hermione was so bossy. She was so in charge, and so much more confident. Draco still couldnt' quite make himself get over it. It was strange, like she wasn't even the same Hermione that he'd known in the Wizard World.

She wasn't the same Hermione. If this Hermione were in the Wizard World, she would thrive, and be great. More so than she already was. Draco didn't like to think about Hermione being better than him. It wasn't good for the size of his head. Which seemed to be deflating since he'd gotten here.

He did as he was told and waited in the closet. He didn't have to wait long before he heard a door bang and saw Hermione in front of him.

"Lay everything out on the floor." She commanded.

He could do nothing but comply.

She watched quietly with her arms crossed over her chest as he laid out each garment, one by one. When he was finished, she moved so she could reach the clothing he'd just been handling. "You wear dark colors with dark denim, and you wear light colors with light denim. You wear shorts," she held up a pair of tan colored cargo type shorts, "only with short sleeved shirts." She dropped the shorts and held up a short sleeved t-shirt. "You wear undershirts," she picked up a plastic bag filled with white shirts, "underneath all of your shirts, no exception." She paused for a moment to make sure that he was getting everything she was saying. He looked confused, but she'd be there in the future to help him. "You match the color of your shoes to the color of your shirt, and you don't wear shoes without socks. Ever. That's all there is to know."

At that moment she reminded Draco of a school teacher. It was quite unsettling. To lift the pressure off of himself, he held up a plaid shirt with buttons down the front. "How do I match shoes with so many colors." He couldn't repress his mocking smile.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes. "Put something on, in less than five minutes, and be outside in my car in less than ten." With that she left the closet.

Draco stared blankly at the many articles of clothing that lay before him. If there was one thing he didn't know how to do, it was dress like a muggle.

.

He appeared in front of the car where Hermione had been waiting in less than ten minutes, just as she'd requested. Hermioned looked his outfit up and down to be sure he'd done right. Dark jeans, grey shirt, white shoes. He wore a grey jacket over the t-shirt. It would do.

He opened the passenger door and slipped smoothly into the seat. "Now, what exactly are we doing?" He asked. "Because I am most definitely not doing the same thing I did last night. That was incredibly awful."

"We're not." Hermione had been being short with him all day, and he was determined to find out why. He wasn't about to take the blame for something happening in Hermione's life. It wasn't his fault.

"Great, then what exactly _are_ we doing?"

"Having dinner with my parents." His jaw dropped. Wasn't that something that you were only supposed to do if you were up close and personaly with someone? Him and Hermione were definitely not up close and personal. "If you're going to be hanging around my house all of the time, we're going to have to have a reason, aren't we?"

"Well," he had to admit that her logic was in fact, logical. "I suppose, but do we really have to pretend that we're dating or whatever this is? This is just bound to end badly."

"Only if you think like that. Now, I'm not sure if your lot is the same about this kind of situation as us, so let me know what you know, and I'll determine whether or not that's going to work."

"What do you mean what I know?" Draco wasn't as determined as Hermione seemed to be to make this work.

"How does dating work in your place?"

"My place, right." Draco laughed mildly under his breath. "Well, there's a lot of hand-holding, snogging, sweet talk. I kind of find it a bit sickening myself."

"Right, well that'll do. As long as you pretend that you don't think it's sickening, and we just get on with this." Hermione began to open the door.

"Wait, can't we just pretend something else? Does it have to be this?" Draco was nearly begging Hermione.

Hermione merely rolled her eyebrows. "We really must hate eachother where you come from. You've been acting like I'm dirt the whole time that you haven't been under the influence."

"Let's just go." Draco huffed a sigh.

.

Hermione led him into the house and to the dining room, where her father was seated with the daily newspaper. "Hermione! And this must be Draco." He stood to greet the guest.

"Yes, dad, this is Draco." Hermione released her grip on Malfoy's hand so he could shake her father's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Draco forced a smile. This was nearly physically painful.

"Oh, you too my boy, you too." Mr. Granger sat himself back down. "Hermione, dear, you're mother is in the kitchen finishing up on dinner, why don't you go help her out. Me and Draco here will just have a chat."

Hermione smiled a smile so sweet, he thought he was going to gag just looking at her. No wonder all of the adults in her life thought she was an angel. She had them fooled.

Malfoy sat in a chair across from Mr. Granger as Hermione walked through the swinging door to join her mum in the kitchen.

"So, Draco, how did you meet my little Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked. This was pure torture.

"We go to school together, sir. My schedule was recently changed, and Hermione and I found that we have many classes in common."

"This is a fairly recent thing right? You haven't been dating my daughter behind my back have you?" The look on Mr. Granger's face was cheerful, but Draco could sense the intensity behind the glistening eyes.

"Oh, no sir, of course not. We only started talking and being friends just last month." It was a good thing that Malfoy was such a great liar, or this would be bad news for him and Hermione both.

"Well, that's good I suppose. You haven't been on any dates yet then?"

"Only casual outtings with our mutual friends, until our first date, last Friday evening." Draco prayed that Hermione's father would be too dense to catch any hint of the truth.

"Oh, you're the boy she went to that American Diner downtown with. I hadn't realized you two were one and the same." So lucky. Draco had only guessed a day that Hermione may have been out.

"Yes, sir. That was me." Draco was becoming at ease with this situation. Lying to these muggles was so easy.

"Well, Hermione and my wife should be out with out roast in a few moments. Tell me about yourself Draco. Are you a scholar, an athlete, or perhaps an artist?"

"I like to think that I'm well rounded sir." Draco said. He thought quick for a muggle spor that he would know the name and basics of. "I try hard to get good grades, and so far am succeeding well. I play Rugby for the school team, and I try my hardest to be an artist in the way I look at life, though I don't think I was born with that talent."

"An ambitious fellow, you are. I like that. What do you hope to -" Mr. Granger was cut off by the sound of the swinging door opening and the sight of Hermione and Mrs. Granger, both carrying plates of food meant for the table.

At least Draco wouldn't have to make something up about what he hoped to do in life tonight. Or at least without Hermione's help.


End file.
